Tai
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is one of the main protagonists of the Digimon series. He and his Agumon appeared in the 57th episode and Season 2 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Pokémon VS Digimon, where they fought against Red and his Charizard from the Pokémon series. He was voiced by Todd Haberkorn. History One night in 1995, a Digi-Egg appeared in front of the young Tai Kamiya and his little sister Kari, which would eventually hatch into a Botamon, who quickly digivolves into a Koromon. The two kids soon became friends with the small Digimon and it digivolved again into a large Agumon. Not long after this, a Parrotmon appeared, and Agumon was forced to protect his new friends by digivolving into a Greymon, with the fight ending in both of their destruction. Some time after this during summer camp, Tai and six of his friends found mysterious devices in the snow, which transported them into the Digital World. There, Tai meets Koromon again, but both lacked any memory of their previous encounter, yet both still became friends and partners. During their journey through the Digital World, Tai, his partner and their friends gained the power to defeat any evil via the power of trust and friendship. DEATH BATTLE! Info Tai Kamiya *Full Name: Taichi Kamiya *Age (Met Agumon): 11 years *Age (Current): 17 years *Height: Approx. 4'2" *Weight: N/A *Nationality: Japanese *Future occupation: Digital World Diplomat DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Hey Agumon. I got some-'' * ''Uh, okay? * Okay buddy. Go for it! * Agumon! Okay buddy. Let's kick this up a notch! * Haha! That's it! * We got him on the run. Turn up the heat! * Greymon! He's coming! * Huh. I guess that's that. Heh. * Whoa! He Digivolved! * Agumon! No! * Yeah! Now you'll see what a real Mega Form can do! * Stop hurting my friend! * Call off your dragon! * Phew...that was rough. Gallery Tai's 3D model.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Tai & Agumon DB.png|Tai & his Agumon Tai & Greymon -DB-.png|Tai & Greymon Tai & Wargreymon -DB-.png|Tai & WarGreymon Digivice_(Adventure)_t.gif|Tai's Digivice Crest of Courage.png|Crest of Courage Trivia * Tai and Agumon are the fifth and sixth Bandai Namco characters to appear, after Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Gundam Epyon and Nightmare, and with the next three being Renamon, Jin Kazama and RX-78-2 Gundam. ** They are the first Digimon characters to get in, with the next one being Renamon. * Tai is the second assistant combatant to have beaten another assistant, with the first one being Otacon, who hacked Grim, and the next one being Bruce Wayne, who hacked LYla. ** He is also the first assistant combatant to beat another assistant in direct combat, as opposed to hacking. * Tai and his Agumon are the final combatants to win in DEATH BATTLE! Season 2. * Tai is the first combatant to be voiced by Todd Haberkorn with the next three being Daxter, Spider-Man 2099, and Namor. ** He is the first (and currently only) combatant Todd Haberkorn voiced to win. References * Tai Kamiya on Wikipedia * Tai Kamiya on the Digimon Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Human Category:Digimon Characters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Children Category:A team of Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Fire Users Category:Movie Combatants